Variations on the Night's Watch Oath
by Sambati'on
Summary: we all know the traditional Night's Watch Oath (from A Song of Ice and Fire), but here are some variations acording to what various characters would say, from a lot of different books. most of them are from the Wheel of Time. the first is the traditional
1. Traditional Oath

Traditional Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. 


	2. Narg's Oath

Narg the Trolloc's Oath  
  
Narg smart. Narg can say oath. Night gathers, and now it's time to sleep. Narg will wake up in the morning. Narg will take no mate, father no baby Trollocs. Narg shall wear no crown looted from a dead king that Narg killed. Narg shall live and die killing. Narg is the sword in the dark. Narg is the sleeper on the walls. Narg is the fire that kills away the cold, the light that brings the dawn of a new day of killing, the horn that wakes the sleepers (like Narg), the shield that guards the places where meat lives. Narg pledges his life and honor to the Night's Watch for this night and for all nights to come. See? Narg Smart. Why is Myrdraall very mad? Aaa-! 


	3. Machin Shin's Oath

Machin Shin's Oath  
  
Night gathers so sweet a night to kill and suck the marrow from the bones to crush the bones and snap them and watch them snap to watch them like my job is my job that will not end like the blood flowing from an open wound so delicious a wound to feed and hear the screams the screams like a wife I will not have like the children I won't have sweet screams so sweet to hear like hearing a crown hit the floor when the king dies and screams and screams and screams when the sword goes through his heart and the blood is flowing so fun to watch from the walls that fall down and quench the fire like quenching life and watch the blood leaving the body to die and see the light at the end of life the light of dawn of pain that I bring the pain of living with a sword in your side and howling and screaming like a horn a horn to wake the sleepers and the shield to guard people who die so that they won't be healed so sweet to hear their screams and see them die. 


	4. Uno's Oath

Uno's Oath  
  
Night flaming gathers, and now my bloody watch begins. It shall not flaming end until my bloody death. I shall take no bloody flaming wife, hold no flaming lands, father no bloody children. I shall wear no bloody crown and win no flaming glory. I shall live and bloody die at my post. Oh, hello, Nyneave! I am the bloo- the sword in the darkness. I am the fla- the watcher on the walls. I am the flaming fire that burns against the bloo- the cold, the bloody light that beings the flaming dawn, the horn that wakes the bloody sleepers, the shield that bloody guards the realms of the flaming men, the mouth that flaming curses every bloody one. I pledge my flaming life and bloody honor to the Night's Watch, for this flaming night and all bloody nights to come. Where did your bloo- your hair go, Nyneave? And why is that fla- that wagon driver blushing? 


	5. Gullom's Oath

Gullom's Oath  
  
Darkness gathers, and now my precioussss watch begins. It shall not end until my death, whenever it comes. I shall take no wife, hold non lands, father no children, and share my precioussss with no one. I shall wear no crown, only rings. My precioussss ring. I shall live and die at my post. I am the Elven dagger in the darkness. I am the watcher in my boat. I am the fire the burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the death of the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of Men, Elves, and Dwarves. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and for all nights to come. 


	6. Siuan Sanche's Oath

Siuan Sanche's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until I'm done washing Bryne's bloody shirts for him, the great lummox. I shall not bloody bond Gareth Bryne, and hold no flaming lands, and mother no children. One man is hard enough to handle as it is, even if she is a woman, without bringing more into it. that would be like wading into a school of lionfish in the dark, and then tripping on a silverpike. I shall not wear the stole of the Amrylin Seat. I shall live and die teaching Egwene being Amyrlin. I am the Staff and Stole in the darkness. I am the eavsedropper behind the door. I am the brazier that barely heats the room, the Light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield on the Foresaken that guards the al'Thor boy. I bloody pleadge my flaming life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and for all nights to come, if only they will free me from bloody Lord bloody Bryne and his Light-cursed shirts. I'd rather sail the Fingers of the Dragon in the dark again if it would mean getteing away from them. 


	7. Illianer's Oath

Illianer Oath  
  
Night do be gathering, and now my watch do be beginning, Fortune prick me. It shall not end until I do be dying. I will no take a wife, own no boat, do no be father. I shall not be King of Illian, else he channel my head into my belly and feed me my own feet for breakfast. I do be living and dying at my post. I do be the sword in the darkness. I do be the guard on the Spray. I do be warming pan in the bed, the morning tide, the call of the captain that do be making the mates work, the barrier that do be stopping the Trollocs. I do be pledging my life and honor to Bayle Domon, for tonight and all nights to come. My aged grandmother do be saying the same thing, fortune prick me. 


	8. Lews Therin Telamon's Oath

Lews Therin Telamon's Oath  
  
ILYENA!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! LIGHT, ILYENA, I KILLED HER! FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!! *sob* The Shadow gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. If I deserve to die. I shall take no wife. LIGHT, ILYENA!! FORGIVE ME! I killed her, Light burn me! I shall father no children, hold no lands. I shall wear no crown, only the Ring of Tamyrlin, and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the Sword That Is Not A Sword in the darkness. I am the Watcher in Shadar Logoth. Actually, that's Shaidar Haran, but who cares. I am the fire the burns against the cold, the Light the brings the dawn (why did you think I was called Lord of the Morning?) the Horn of Valerie that wakes the dead heros to come back, the shield the guards the realms of men, and the madman that breaks the seals to end it all. END IT ALL! LET IT END! I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch for this night and for all nights to come. LIGHT, ILYENA! I KILLED HER!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!! 


	9. Maiden of the Spear's Oath

Far Drais Mai Oath  
  
Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until I wake from the dream. I will take no husband, no lover, carry no child, for that is what my spear is. I will sleep and wake at my watch. I am the spear in the darkness. I am the watcher on the hills. I am the fire in the sweat tent, the one who guards He Who Comes With The Dawn, the cry that wakes the sleepers, the hide buckler that guards the clans of the Aiel. I pledge my life and ji to the Night's Watch, for this night and for all nights to come. 


	10. Modern day Oath

Modern oath  
  
Its night, and its time to party! It won't stop until I die. I will not marry, own no business, and always use protection. I will not be an actor. I will be dedicated to my office. I am the razor blade that nicks the face that shaves without a light. I am a fly. I am the heating system of the house, the television screen that is on when you can't sleep, the alarm clock that wakes up the grumpy, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my social life and honor to the Night Shift at 7-11, for this night, and all nights to come. Mornings, however. 


	11. Typicle White sister's Oath

Typicle White sister's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and therefor it is logicle that my watch will begin now. It will logically not end until my death. I shall take no husband, as it is so illogicle. I shall probably not wear the Amyrlin's stole, because it is not logicle. I shall live and die at my post. I am saidar in the darkness. I am the cool watcher on the walls. I am the Power-ignited fire that logically, cooly, non-emotionally, and serenly burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn that will logically come after night, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield on the logicle opponent sister that will logically try to shield me. I logicelly pledge my life and honor to Rand al'Thor, who is, according to all the logicle signs, the Dragon Reborn. 


	12. Typicle Red sister's Oath

Typicle Red sister's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall bond no Warder, hold no estates, birth no children. I shall not wear the Amyrlin's Stole, and win no glories. I shall live and die genteling men. I am the severing weave in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire the burns men, the Light that blinds men, the horn that deafens men, the shield that guards the realms from men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and for all nights to come. 


	13. Typicle Green sister's Oath

Typicle Green sister's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no husband, hold no lands. I shall bond ten Warders. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die and f*** at my post. I am the Power-made sword from the Trolloc Wars in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns late at night *wink, wink*, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that stands ready to guard the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and for all night's to come. Mat, pudding, where do you think you are going? We have a date tonight, remember? 


	14. Typicle Grey sister's Oath

Typicle Grey sister's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and it is time to negotiate. The negotiations will not end until Tarabon and Arad Doman will stop arguing over who controls the Almoth Plains, i.e. forever. I shall marry no husband, hold no lands, birth no children. I shall mediate with crowns and glorious rulers. I shall live and die negotiating. I am the pen in the darkness. I am the watcher over the seals. I am the burning parchment of a brocken treaty, the light that comes from it, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards those that signed the treaty. I pledge my life and honor to the Fifth Tarabon - Arad Doman treaty, for this night and for all nights to come. 


	15. Typicle Brown sister's Oath

Typicle Brown sister's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and now my watch begins, which is so fasinating. I will see what intersting animals come out at night, which a manuscript from the Age of Legends says are called "naucternal." It was a very interesting manuscript. The author was someone called Ishar Morrad Chuain. I lost track of what I was talking about. Oh, yes. I shall take no husband, hold no lands, mother no children. Which does put the Tower in a dangerous position, if no sister will have any children. That would eventually lead to the decline in the number of channelers and probably cut down their numbers to nothing. I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. I shall wear no crowns, which is very true. Aes Sedai aren't queens anymore, which was quite common before the Trolloc Wars. Then everything fell apart like Tarabon-Arad Doman peace treaty. The next Aes Sedai that might be a queen is Elayne Trakand, but that might not be the case, with this al'Thor boy running around. For all I know he is the Dragon Reborn. He did, after all, fulfill some of the prophesies. Even some of the not so widely-spread ones, like the one that says he will be close to the Amyrlin. Oh, pardon me. It is so very hard for me to keep thinking on one thing. I shall live and die at my post, whenever that will be. Aes Sedai rarely discuss their ages, though I did hear of some non Aes Sedai channelers that are well beyond four hundered years old, and their hair is not even graying. you must excuse me, I keep rambeling on all the time. I am the sword in the darkness, even though sisters are not alowed to make any weapons. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleapers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and look for that book that I was reminded of. Something about swimming birds and flying fish. 


	16. Typicle Blue sister's Oath

Typicle Blue sister's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and now my meddeling begins. It shall not stop until my death. I shall marry no husband, hold no lands, birth no children. I shall wear no crowns, only manipulate them. I shall live and die in the White Tower. I am the future Staff and Stole in the darkness. I am the watcher until it is time to act. I am the fire that burns against those I'm manipulating, the light that brings the Light the brings the dawn, the one that brings the one the brings the Horn to wake the dead, the shield that guards the realms of sisters. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch for this night and for all nights to come. 


	17. Typicle Black sister's Oath

Typicle Black sister's Oath  
  
The Shadow gathers, and it is time to act. I shall marry no man, hold no Warder bond, birth no children. I shall wear no shawl. I shall live and die on the. whim. of the Chosen. I am the knife in the darkness. I am the watcher for a weak point. I am the fire that burns the flesh, the light at dusk that brings night, the weaving that makes people sleep, the shield that only seems to guard the realms of men. I pledge my life to the Great Lord of the Dark, may the Day of Retun come soon. All glory be to the Great Lord of the Dark. 


	18. Yoda's Oath

Yoda's Oath  
  
Gathers, night is, and begins my watch is. Until my death, will it not end. No wife shall I take, lands hold not, and children not father. Wear no crowns will I. Live and die at my post I will. The lightsaber in the darkness I am. That watcher on the walls I am. The burning fire in the cold I am, bringing the light I am, waking the sleepers the horn is, guarding the planets of men the shield is. Pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch I am, for this night and all nights to come. Be with you, the Force may. 


	19. Nyneave's Oath

Nyneave's Oath  
  
Death comes and now my Healing begins. I shall not be satisfied until I Heal someone three days dead. I shall divorce Lan, give birth to no children. I shall wear no crowns. Only snooty little girls with their hair still unbraided, who have their nose stuck in the air can wear those filthy things *braid tug*. I shall live and die trying to Heal something that cannot be Healed. I am the weave of Air that holds the sword in the darkness. I am the braid-tugger on the walls. I am the good, stout, Two- Rivers wollens, the light that brings the dawn weather it wants to or not, the scream that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realm from Moghedien. I pledge my life, honor, and Lan to the Night's Watch for this night and for all nights to come. 


	20. Rincewind's Oath

Rincewind's Oath  
  
Night gathers, and so do the monsters that are going to kill me. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns, win no glory, because only trouble comes with such things. I will not be prophisized Great Wizzard, whatever my hat says. I shall live at my post. It's a habbit of mine, living, and I don't mean to break it. I am the Luggage in the darkness. I am the watcher for anything stragne. Well, stranger than usual. I am the fire that encourages amatures to run away, the light that attracts the notice of monsters, the scream that wakes the sleepers, the shield that hides me. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch for this night and for all nights to come. Now please help me! 


	21. Village Council's Oath

Member of the Village Council Oath

Night gathers, and it's the young Wisdom's fault. She didn't hear this when she Listened to the Wind, and if she did, she didn't tell us. I shall take no wife, because the Creator made women to please the eye and trouble the mind. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die arguing with the Women's Circle. I am the pitchfork in the darkness. I am the watcher over the crops. I am the fire that heats the room, the light that lights the pipe, the rooster that wakes the sleepers, the wall that guards the the sheep from wolves. I pledge my life and honor to the Village Council, for this meeting, and for all meetings to come. Now, about that boy Mat…


	22. Women's Circle Oath

Member of the Women's Circle Oath

Night gathers, and it's the Village Council's fault. I shall take no husband, because the Creator made men to please the eye and trouble the mind. I shall wear no crown and win to glory. I shall live and die arguing with the Village Council. I am the hoe in the darkness. I am the watcher over the sheep. I am the fire that heats the food, the light that lights the fire, the boiling kettle that wakes the sleepers, the shirt that hides the hair on the chests of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Woman's Circle for this meeting, and for all meetings to come. Now, about that boy Mat…


	23. Mazrim Taim's Oath

Mazrim Taim's Oath

The Shadow gathers, and now my teaching begins. I shall not stop until the madness takes me and someone slips something in my wine. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children, teach no students anything useful. I shall wear no pins. I shall live and die in service of the Lord Dragon. I am the exploding rock in the darkness. I am the eavesdropping weave on the walls. I am saidin that burns against the Oneness, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleeping students to remind them of their chores, the sword that keeps men in line or else. I pledge my life and honor, whatever there is of it, to the Black Tower, for this night, and for all nights to come. Now, my Lord Dragon, about the Traitor's Tree, I didn't make it for me! I swear to you, my Lord, I am no Friend of the Dark. I mean Darkfriend. I pray to the Great Lord of the Dark, I mean the Creator every day! I swear to you my Lo-!


	24. Typicle Ash'aman's Oath

Typicle Asha'man's Oath

Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until the M'Hael orders it. I shall bond no more than one Aes Sedai. I shall wear no ornamets other that the silver Sword or the gold Dragon pins. I shall live and die at the M'Hael's orders. I am the sword in the darkness (the River Undercuts the Bank, Cat Dances on the Wall, the Sheathing of the Sword, etcetera). I am the builder of the wall around the Black Tower. I am the fire that was wove with tainted saidin, the Light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of the Lord Dragon and the M'Hael. I pledge my life and honor to Mazrim Taim, the M'Heal, for this night and for all nights to come.


End file.
